


Merry Christmas Captain Sparrow

by Batagur



Series: The Charmed Ship [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: James gives Jack a certain wish one fine Christmas morn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Captain Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All property of the large rodent with a squeaky voice and strange red breeches what lives in the middle of a swamp. I don't get a dime.  
> Originally Posted: 12/22/10 
> 
> Note: Ficlet from 'The Charmed Ship: The Eternal Voyages of The Black Pearl' which include the stories ~ One Silly Bloody Wish Later~,~Dead Men Tell No Tales~, and coming soon – ~Red Sky At Night~.

_~*~_

_The world changes around us always. For we who are the charmed, the immortal, it is both joy and burden._

_In the year of Our Lord seventeen hundred and ninety-seven, Elizabeth Turner received her last visit from the Captain of The Flying Dutchman. She stepped aboard and sailed away with him forever. Her children and grandchildren survive in the Americas now, still citizens of Britain. By eighteen fifteen, Port Royal, having suffered many natural disasters, was no more. My old life, as I knew it, was gone. I do not think I lamented even a moment of it, as I now look back. Hind sight is always so very crystal clear, I see now that those things which I thought I would celebrate in my waning years were not what my imagination made them to be. I have everything I need now. And, even if I had lived a mortal time and my life had ended upon a natural course a few decades back, my contentment would have been born of my decision to let myself love the most unlikely of creatures: an insane reprobate of a pirate._

_The world changes around us and we must appear to step with it. Our ocean home allows us some concealment. It cloaks our origins and masks our era of belonging, but not for long, I would imagine. It would be presumptuous of us to believe that Calypso will conceal us. I suspect that she would want us to take initiative in a few things. She sees to our continued survival, and provides us with a share of the spoils of the sea. Only a fortnight ago she sent us the wreckage of a Dutch trader-warship that had been full with gems from the African coast. We are rich men. We would always be such as long as we stay in her service._

_Jack Sparrow is my much loved partner in immortality. The irony of that alone brings the concept of absurdity to a whole new level. But I will not go into the details of how I, a once honored officer in His Majesty's Royal Navy, came to follow a debased scoundrel and miscreant like Jack Sparrow out of love. Suffice it to say, we are together, now and forever. Thus, I find my life richer in joy and love than ever it had been before. My home is the everlasting sea, and my love is my very soul-mate. It is in this Joy that upon this Christmas day, after receiving the means to accomplish it, I granted one of his most desired wishes._

_~*~_  

Jack ran his hands over the smoothness of James' shoulder and marveled at the pretty freckles on peaches and cream skin. More than any magic he had ever witnessed in his lifetime; greater than any miracle he had ever known on land or sea, was this small thing: James Norrington belonged to him, now and forever. 

He had moved the fine linen shirt from James' shoulders slowly, savoring the beauty of his fair skin. It had been worth stealing that old commodore's sea chest. The full formal uniform had fit only slightly snug.

James shifted in his bonds and turned a sultry sea-green gaze towards Jack. Jack smiled his most wicked smile, letting his hand trail down James' chest between the torn and parted clothing. It had been absolutely fun to unwrap James from that mass of linen, silk and gold brocade bordered blue fabric. Jack had particularly enjoyed popping each gold button of the waist coat with a knife. 

The silk cravat Jack had put to good use. It currently was securing James' hands above his head, bound and lashed to the headboard of their bed. The white breeches Jack had cut from James' legs, but the stockings he used to tie each ankle down at the foot of the bed so that he lay with his legs spread wide. Jack knelt between his strong, white thighs. His fingers danced along the tender flesh where leg joined body. He tangled a finger in the crisp light brown curls of the hair that framed James most tender parts. 

"Has anyone ever told you, Commodore, how very beautiful you are when you are bound and at a pirate's mercy?" Jack said in a sultry purr. He smiled wickedly again as he saw James scowled at him. 

"To date, Mr. Sparrow, no," he replied pointedly. "You are the first." 

"Aye," Jack chuckled. "The first... and that would be Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, Commodore. As you may have guessed, this here ship, the Black Pearl, be mine and you are my prisoner aboard her." 

"A temporary condition I assure you," James replied. 

"Your captivity or my captaining the Pearl?" 

"Knowing you, Sparrow, both!" 

Jack's smile turned to a pout and he gave James' pubic hairs a small tug. That elicited a flinch and a grimace. Not as satisfying as a shout of pain, but it would do for Jack. Jack smiled again. 

"You should have a care, Commodore Norrington. Remember, I have all your precious bits right before me to do whatsoever I please with them." 

James squirmed only slightly but looked Jack defiantly in the eye. However, Jack's smile widened as he watched James' member twitch in interest. It began to fill and lengthen. Jack untangled his finger from James' short hairs so that he could take a moment to pet the growing erection. 

"Now there's a fine and pretty sight," Jack murmured. "A proud beauty, to be sure." He ran his fingers gently up and down the length of it. And the erection did look proud, standing defiant before Jack. Perfect in form with a lovely, flared head and graceful tip, it was long and perfect in every way to Jack. Flush in its excitement, it rose and pulsed with vitality. Beneath it, heavy bollocks waited to draw tight to the base. For now, Jack took them in hand to weigh and roll in nimble fingers. 

"A fine main mast, Commodore." It certainly was a tender treat to be tasted. 

"You mistake my heaviest 30 pounder for a mast, Sparrow?" 

Jack laughed. "Oh, my apologies, sir. This be a fine cannon, then. I imagine I will have the privilege of having this long-gun aimed at meself?" 

"Most assuredly, Sparrow. And when I fire, I never miss," James said in a low growl that made Jack's blood boil. 

"Let me prime it for you then," Jack said softly as he lowered himself down to take his first taste. His tongue touched the tip lightly, taking the first hint of salty pre-cum gathered there. It was a delightful taste to Jack, like the sea breeze on his lips in the morning. It only strengthened Jack's belief that James sprung from the sea itself. Wild, strong and fierce like the wind on the waves, and deadly beautiful like the deep, James Norrington was a tempest and a maelstrom at times. His green eyes were like the depths of wildest sea set to in a deadly storm. Jack could fall into them and drown in their glory. 

Jack tasted once more, letting his tongue enjoy and savor the warmth of the silken flesh. He took the head of the cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. He was rewarded with more of the sea-sweet taste of James' pre-cum. Jack slipped his mouth down lower over the full shaft. He milked the erection slowly with his mouth, going down with a small twist and rising with gentle suction. He began to hum his happy pirate song as he went about his work, and he listened as James' breathing became labored and punctuated by small gasps and quavering little moans. 

After a small while he stopped and looked up at his lovely captive. "I think ye be primed enough," Jack said. 

"Deplorable fiend," James hissed. 

"You do call me the sweetest names, luv." Jack smiled. "Talk dirty to me, Commodore." 

"Sparrow, you insufferable felon!" 

"Don't hold back." 

"If I ever get my hands on you..." 

"What will you do, Commodore?" Jack whispered hotly. 

"I will string you up naked across the mizzen..." 

"And?" 

"And I'll take a cat-o-nines and run it across your shoulders... But I won't strike you with it. Not yet." 

"And?" 

"And I will run it down your back until its tails touch that perky, little bum of yours," James said with a small growl. "Then, Sparrow, then I will follow it with my tongue." 

Jack bit his lip. "Gettin' a bit hot in here, luv." He began to strip off waist coat, sash and shirt. When he had finished, Jack noticed James was watching him with a hungry gaze. That gaze made Jack feel powerful. He loved it when James made him feel like that. He rewarded his lovely commodore with a little kiss on the tip of his perfect prick. James' hips surged at the touch and he moaned breathlessly. 

"Just you be patient, my proud beauty," Jack addressed James' erection directly. "Your Jack will deal with you all right." 

"Now, Commodore," Jack said as he leaned forward. His hands slid up James' chest and under the parted uniform. Jack began to nibble lightly on James collarbone. "Do tell. Will there be a lashing coming to me from this tongue of yours?" 

"Yes, of course," James replied. "But only after I have applied it to your tender hole. Then I shall stab you repeatedly with it... until you cry out." 

Jack lifted so that he could look down at James. He smiled happily into his deadly lover's eyes. "Now that be a lashin' I'll look forward to." 

He kissed James' mouth wildly and ferociously then, biting on his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. He took. James was his. The commodore was his, and he would give nothing back. He brought one of his hands to James' face to stroke back soft chestnut hair from his brow. Still he kissed him, but now his kisses turned gentle and loving. His tongue ran tenderly along James' lower lip, and he kissed it ever so softly as if to 'make better' the earlier abuse. He drank James in, breath and mouth, and tasted him, rejoicing once more in the miracle of love.

He was loved. Jack Sparrow was loved by the beautiful man before him, and loved so much so that he would play this silly game with him now. Jack's smile turned glorious and he looked down on James. 

"How I love you," he whispered. "My James... My commodore... Mine." 

Jack kissed him more. Soft kisses landed, feather-light on James' face. "You are so beautiful," Jack said on a whispered sigh. 

"I am, yours, Jack," James whispered in reply. Their lips met again in slow, savoring kisses. 

At last Jack released James from his kisses and sat back on his heels after giving his beautifully bound commodore a final caress from lips to chin to chest. Jack undid the tie on his own breeches. They immediately began a slow slip from his narrow hips. His own straining erection made its first appearance. 

Jack felt a sudden charge of hot lust wash over him as he saw James look down his own body to spy Jack's hardness. James lightly licked his lips.

"Aye, Commodore, you'd be wantin' a taste o' this?" 

James bit his lip and looked up at Jack with blatant, stark lust. His moist lips parted, he panted and strained up against his bonds. Jack grinned again and slipped down from the mattress. His breeches hit the floor as he stood next to the bed. He stepped out of them decisively and moved towards the head of the bed. James turned his head, opening his mouth to admit Jack into his welcoming heat. Jack placed his erection into James' waiting lips and his other hand cupped the back of James' head to lightly guide him as he took in Jack's length. James eyes closed and he breathe out a sigh of contentment as his mouth took a gentle grip about Jack's aching cock. 

Jack's head fell back as a core deep groan spilled from him. James' mouth was bliss. It was a sweet, warm, silken paradise made to hold his hardness. Jack's fingers slipped in the satiny softness of James' dark chestnut hair as he gripped his head just a touch more firmly. But Jack knew not to let this go on for too much longer. Jack had so many other things he wanted to do to his Jamie and the night was young and his blood was hot. His passion felt limitless, but he knew all too well that there was, indeed, a limit. 

Jack pulled James back with a tug on his hair, making James release his erection. James opened his eyes and looked up at Jack with a hot, green-fire glare. 

"Just a taste, Commodore," Jack chuckled. "I have too much planned for this night to allow you to satisfy our hungers too quickly." 

"What manner of depraved design do you have for my person, Sparrow?" James asked in a hot whisper. 

"A moment, sir," Jack said with a smile. Jack reached over to the clothing press next to the bed. On the lid sat the jar of salve they used for intercourse. He opened the jar, laying the lid on the clothing press. Jack then ran a single finger down the center of James' chest, between the parted and ripped uniform. Detouring only lightly as he encountered the sword belt still fastened over his shoulder and across his person. Jack's fingers danced over the shiny buckle and continued down once it touched skin again. His fingers moved closer to sensitive skin and Jack smiled wickedly as he saw James twitch and squirm at the touch. 

"I've yet to finish priming that long-gun for you, Commodore. " Jack took a good size dollop of the salve onto his fingers, smoothing them with a quick rub. He applied the hand to James' hot shaft, smoothing the salve up and down its length, slowly and gently. Jack listened as James' breath grew deep and ragged and a soft groan escaped him that sounded almost like a purr. 

"There now, my proud beauty," Jack addressed James erection. "I told you I'd be back. Now to take aim." 

Jack climbed back on the bed, straddling James' hips. With care, he held James' cock, aiming it as he lowered his body to it. Slowly, so very very slowly, Jack sunk himself down on the James' hardness, taking him inside and relaxing his entrance with skill born of much practice. 

"Oh aye!" Jack whispered like a breathless prayer. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open as his slid the finial few inches. Then they held still. Jack's breathing now matched James as they both panted, straining against heat if their joining. 

"Jack!" James whispered in a desperate voice. Jack opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful lover. 

Jack reached out, taking James by the buckle of the sword belt. He smiled. "Fire at will, Commodore." 

They began to move together. Jack rode James like a ship on a turbulent, writhing sea. Jack was rejoicing in the sheer power of the man as he felt James strain up into him, pushing deeper with every thrust. He held on to James by the sword belt, but his other hand went to stroke his own aching length. But before Jack could fully enjoy his ride, James suddenly seized and shuddered and gave a great roar. The cannon was firing. Jack laughed as he felt his commodore spend himself within. 

"Aye luv," Jack panted joyfully. "You didn't miss, but hit the mark square. But now it's time I returned the volley." 

Very carefully, Jack lifted off of James' erection. The cock was spent but softening slowly and Jack admired it one last time as he rolled off the bed. "Fine long-gun indeed," he murmured. 

Nevertheless, Jack went the few feet necessary to lay his own, still needing erection against James' lips. James opened them without hesitation and Jack was engulfed once more by wet-silk heat. He threw his head back with a cry as his hand sunk into the soft chestnut hair of his beautiful commodore. Again he guided the man's head to take him faster and faster until he was almost heedlessly fucking James Norrington's sweet mouth. And now it was indeed Jack's time to return fire, and he did so with a growl and a final, small thrust. Upon the last, he felt James' throat work about the head of his cock, and Jack's eyes rolled back as the ecstasy took him unawares. Then Jack's head pitched forward, throwing all his hair down his shoulders and chest. Jack took great gulps of air to catch his breath as he carefully withdrew. 

****

_~*~_

_Where did he learn such a thing? I don't know professionals that could do such a feat!_

_Aye, but it is a shame that we ruined those commodore togs. All that clean white silk and cotton and the gold trim ripped beyond repair, but what a time we had ripping them._

_~*~_  

 

Jack laid by his side after untying both his arms and legs. James turned to him, wrapping his arms about him with a content sigh. 

"Well?" he asked simply. 

Jack smiled. "Aye," he replied. 

"Merry Christmas, Captain Sparrow," James whispered. He then placed a soft, sweet kiss on Jack's lips. 

The wish was well received. Jack snuggled against his lovely commodore and fell into sleep, completely satisfied... for this Christmas at least.


End file.
